russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC International expanding reach in U.S. via DIRECTV
April 28, 2017 IBC International marks a milestone by expanding its reach in the U.S. via DIRECTV, now part of the AT&T family. Global IBC, IBC International’s entertainment channel, is set to deliver some of the most anticipated shows in the Philippines. As the home of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA), Global IBC has greatly revitalized Filipinos’ love for the Philippine’s premier basketball league and has been instrumental in bringing the action-packed PBA and NBA games to Filipino homes all over the world. Global IBC also brings a traditional quality drama and light entertainment programs that make TV viewing habit appealing to the whole family. Its wide variety of shows include the soap opera genre like Eh Kasi, Bata!, IBC and Secarats-produced noontime tawa-serye featuring the Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan; High School Life, IBC-13's number 1 afternoon school-themed teleserye featuring the high school teen tandem of Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega; and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC and Secarats-produced primetime school-themed teleserye based on the 80s soap opera, featuring the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role as a high school classmate. Our fantaserye favorites like My Little Anghel, the afternoon fantaserye featuring the child actress Jana Agoncillo as an angel girl; Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, the undisputed number 1 primetime supeserye featuring Dominic Roque; and Magic Kamison, IBC-13's primetime fantaserye featuring the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador as a magical crime-fighting fairy girl. Aside from traditional drama and fantasy, it also includes Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, IBC-13's drama anthology hosted by the one and only love adviser Joe D'Mango where the heartwarming romance story and original love stories sent in by letter senders, who get advice from Joe at the end of the story; and Star 13 Presents, featuring the artist of the month that will showcase IBC-13's homegrown talents in a drama anthology format. Our programming of Global IBC also include the top-rating comedy programs like Iskool Bukol, IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday primetime school-oriented high school teen sitcom inspired by the original sitcom Iskul Bukol, featuring the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano; Maya Loves Sir Chief, the number 1 family-oriented sitcom which is top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; Vic & Leen, which is top-billed by the stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio and sexy actress Valeen Montenegro who have team up for a hilarious weekly sitcom; and T.O.D.A.S., the longest-running and top-rating gag show remained as IBC-13's number 1 comedy show every Saturday night, featuring the master comedian Joey de Leon. Along with Morning Kris, the top-rating morning lifetyle talk show hosted by the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino; Showbiz Unlimited, the late primetime entertainment program hosted by the entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal and veteran entertainment writer and PMPC member Rommel Placente; and Chinatown TV, the country's only Filipino-Chinese lifestyle magazine show hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Candice Tan, Morgan Say, Wesley Chua, Frances Cham, Bea Siman, Bea Sher Tan, Janet Tiu, Norman Ong, and Paul Andrew Tan. It also brought Wheel of Fortune, the popular local franchise of the hit game show from U.S. with Diether Ocampo as the host; Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the world's longest-running and top-rating game show on Philippine TV hosted by the game master Drew Arellano; and Born to be a Superstar, the longest-running reality singing search show hosted by the Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar. Our news and current affairs programs led by Express Balita, the country's longest-running Filipino news program anchored by award-winning news anchors Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar remained as the undisputed number 1 primetime news program; Forum ni Randy, a talk show deliver the public forum with the socialist Randy David; Good Take, a telemagazine program hosted by Pat Natividad; Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, the public service program hosted by Atty. Batas Mauricio; Bitag: The New Generation, the investigative-public service program hosted by the hard-hitting journalist and the undercover expert Ben Tulfo; and News Team 13, the late-night Filipino news program anchored by veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. Our programming of Global IBC also includes APO Tanghali Na!, the daily number 1 noontime variety show hosted by APO Hiking Society; Hey it's Fans Day!, the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show hosted by James Reid, Young JV, Anja Aguilar, Nadine Lustre, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel; and Dingdong n' Lani, the Sunday late primetime musical variety show hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingle Lani Misalucha. “It has always been IBC International’s goal to reach out to Filipinos across the world. With our partnership with DIRECTV, we are happy that we will be able to bring Global IBC’s quality programs to more Filipinos in the U.S.,” said Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Chief Operations Officer of IBC International. “We look forward to strengthening our partnership with DIRECTV and giving Kapinoy viewers in the U.S. the best viewing experience that will make them feel as though they never left the Philippines.” “We’re excited to bring IBC-13 to DIRECTV’s lineup and expand our content offerings to our Filipino customers,” said Emma Brackett, vice president of Content, DIRECTV, part of the AT&T Family.With the addition of Global IBC we are proud to be the only TV provider in the U.S. that carries the three biggest and most sought after Filipino networks in one place, further strengthening our leadership in the market.” Global IBC is available in DIRECTV’s FilipinoDirect™ package. And now that Global IBC is seen by more Filipinos in the U.S. through DIRECTV, IBC International is even more inspired to bring the best of Philippine TV to more Kapatid viewers all across the world. And with IBC-13’s evolving programming grid, viewers can expect a wider variety of innovative shows in the coming months. Global IBC is currently being viewed in the United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Middle East, Europe and North Africa (Afghanistan, Algeria, Bahrain, Chad, Cyprus, Djibouti, Egypt, Iran,Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Libya, Malta, Mauritania, Morocco, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Somalia, South Sudan, Sudan, Syria, Tunisia, United Arab Emirates, Yemen, West Bank, Gaza Strip and Palestine), Guam, Australia, Papua New Guinea, Taiwan, Hawaii, Hong Kong Japan, South Korea, Spain, India, Thailand, China, California, North America, New Zealand, Singapore, Indonesia, Macau, Vietnam, Mexico, Colombia, Italy, Alaska, Turkey, Russia, Egypt, San Francisco and Brazil. To be updated with the latest happenings and events of Global IBC, visit www.globalibc.ph or www.facebook.com/ibcinternational. 'Global IBC' Sports *''PBA'' *''NBA'' Soap opera *''Eh Kasi, Bata!'' *''High School Life'' *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' Fantasy *''My Little Anghel'' *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' *''Magic Kamison'' Comedy *''Iskool Bukol'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''Vic & Leen'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' Drama *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *''Star 13 Presents'' Talk show *''Morning Kris'' *''Showbiz Unlimited'' Game/Reality *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' *''Born to be a Superstar'' IBC News and Current Affairs *''Express Balita'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Good Take'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' *''News Team 13'' Variety *''APO Tanghali Na!'' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''Dingdong n' Lani''